L'Orgueil des Rois
by Syrene et Narcisse
Summary: Défi du Lauréat du Poney Fringant. Deux Rois orgueilleux ruminent chacun de leur côté leur rancoeur mutuelle.


**Note de Syrène :** Pour cette fic, écrite à 4 mains dans le cadre du concours du Lauréat du Poney Fringant, j'ai essayé de me projeter dans la tête (dure) de Thorin. Les opinions peu flatteuses dont il fait état ne sont pas nécessairement les miennes, je pense utile de le préciser. Rappelez-vous aussi qu'au moment où se déroule mon récit, il est très en colère !  
>Ah, et les dialogues en italiques sont ceux du film.<p>

**Note de Narcisse :** Dans le cadre de cette collaboration avec Syrène, je me suis pour ma part concentrée sur le personnage de Thranduil (ce qui m'a évidemment ravie !). Je me suis nourrie tant de l'univers des livres que de celui des films pour construire mon texte.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p><strong>L'Orgueil des Rois<strong>

o o o

La nuit était tombée sur la forêt de Mirkwood ; une nuit glaciale et sinistre, obscure et remplie d'ombres. Mais au-delà des remparts de pierre de la demeure des Elfes, les mille et une lumières dansantes, qui toujours y brûlaient, chassaient les Ténèbres hors de ses murs.

Retiré dans ses appartements, au cœur de son palais caché, le roi Thranduil songeait, abîmé dans la contemplation du feu qui flambait généreusement dans l'âtre. Les flammes rougeoyantes virevoltaient sous ses yeux, léchant le bois mort de leur baiser cuisant. Et à mesure qu'il les observait, il se remémora les curieux évènements qu'avaient vus ce jour.

Qu'allait-il faire de cette horde de Nains, enfermée dans ses cachots ?

Il s'arracha brusquement à sa contemplation avec un tressaillement ; le souvenir de sa confrontation avec l'héritier d'Erebor avait étrangement ravivé le malaise que lui inspiraient parfois les effluves brûlants des flammes. Il s'éloigna du foyer avec un mouvement d'humeur, irrité tant par sa propre faiblesse que par la détermination butée de son hôte. Que ne lui épargnait-on l'opiniâtreté de ce Nain ! Il ne s'en étonnait pourtant pas outre mesure : que pouvait-on espérer de cette race ? Il n'était ni fiables, ni loyaux, hormis envers eux-mêmes - et leurs richesses.

A ce titre, le Prince en exil était bien le digne rejeton de son grand-père. Mais était-il atteint de cette même folie qu'avait hantée son aïeul ?

Thranduil s'empara d'une carafe de vin et s'en versa distraitement un verre. D'un regard absent, il admira le chatoiement pourpre du nectar à travers le cristal, tandis qu'il déambulait lentement à travers la pièce. Il s'interrompit soudain, fronçant les sourcils ; quelque chose persistait à interrompre le flot de ses réflexions, comme une pensée oubliée affleurant aux portes de son esprit. Il avait, depuis toujours, une conscience aiguë de son royaume, et de tout ce qui s'y trouvait ; en cet instant toutefois, ses sens étaient troublés, comme s'ils butaient sur un obstacle invisible. Il lui semblait percevoir quelque chose d'inhabituel - outre la présence des indésirables visiteurs.

Cette curieuse sensation disparut à nouveau, aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il reprit doucement sa marche dans un froissement d'étoffes. Sa dernière entrevue avec son fils lui revint alors en mémoire.

« Quel sort allez-vous réserver aux prisonniers ? » avait-il demandé, sur le ton d'une banale conversation, alors qu'il venait de lui faire part du résultat infructueux de l'audience du Roi Nain.

Mais il avait lu dans ses yeux une autre interrogation, d'où transparaissait une certaine incompréhension, sourde, à demi-avouée, mais bien présente : _Pourquoi nos races gardent-elles en leurs âmes cette rancœur millénaire ?_

Legolas s'était gardé de la lui poser ; néanmoins, son père ne s'en était pas davantage ému. N'était-ce point l'apanage des jeunes générations de contester tant l'ordre établi que les querelles ancestrales ? Pour autant, il ne pouvait abonder en son sens, et sans doute n'y parviendrait-il jamais ; car il n'était pas capable d'oublier les trahisons des temps passés.

Son fils n'avait jamais eu à subir cette constante et amère déception que les Enfants d'Aulë lui avaient infligée. Jamais il n'avait vu sa cité détruite par l'orgueil et l'avarice de ce peuple. Jamais n'avait-il eu à fuir leur injuste colère, jamais n'avait-il connu l'exil par leur faute. Mais lui, Thranduil, en avait été témoin et victime, et il en gardait une rancœur éternelle. Contrairement aux descendants des Sindar, dont l'animosité à l'égard des Nains n'était pas personnelle, mais héritée de leurs aînés, il ne pourrait sans doute jamais pardonner.

Pas plus qu'il n'oublierait l'affront commis par Thror, quelques siècles plus tôt.

Il chassa cette pensée contrariante d'un hochement de tête, et poussa un soupir agacé ; le Roi de la Forêt Noire souffrait peu les refus. La frustration lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue.

En plus d'être d'une insolence sans pareille, Thorïn avait fait preuve d'une bêtise inouïe. Avait-il vraiment cru qu'il pouvait traverser son domaine sans recevoir l'ombre d'un reproche, et que lui-même allait le laisser aller impunément ? Pas une fois Thranduil n'avait pu mettre un seul pied dans un royaume nain, sans faire l'objet d'une surveillance accrue. Il en attendait autant sur ses propres terres - davantage, même. L'ancienne forêt de Vertbois était devenue dangereuse, rongée par le Mal qui suintait de Dol Guldur. Leur équipée imprudente avait dérangé les répugnants parasites qui envahissaient les lieux et les avait attirés non loin des frontières du palais de Mirkwood, au mépris de la sûreté de ses habitants - et, accessoirement, des voyageurs importuns, quoique la vie d'un seul Elfe, aux yeux du Roi, valait bien celles d'une dizaine de Nains.

Sans compter que cette expédition était d'une folie inconséquente. Treize Nains pour reconquérir Erebor et pourfendre un dragon ! L'affaire aurait pu être risible, si elle n'était pas si déraisonnablement dangereuse pour l'ensemble des régions avoisinantes. Leur aventure aurait certainement eu pour unique effet de réveiller et libérer un irascible monstre ailé qui aurait alors eu tout le loisir de semer la terreur et réduire en cendres la Terre du Milieu.

Non, il fallait une armée pour reprendre la Montagne Solitaire ; une armée nombreuse, équipée et entraînée. Et Thranduil aurait daigné y prendre part - non sans une certaine réluctance, toutefois - si Thorïn n'avait pas choisi de rejeter, sacrifier son offre sur l'autel de sa propre fierté. Il n'allait pas risquer la vie de son peuple, alors que la vitalité des Eldar déclinait, pour une cause perdue d'avance. Pas sans contrepartie, ni sans l'assurance d'une probable victoire.

Il reposa son verre d'un geste sec. Qu'allait-il faire de cette troupe de prisonniers ? L'affaire était en vérité entendue depuis le début. Il était hors de question qu'il les laisse librement vaquer à leur quête ridicule et inconsciente. Le confort spartiate de leurs étroites cellules finirait bien par leur redonner la raison, dût-il voir s'écouler cent ans s'il le fallait. La longueur des Âges lui avait fait don d'une patience d'or ; il attendrait.

o o o

- Je lui ai dit que...

L'écho des imprécations de Thorin résonnait encore sous la voûte de pierre et dans l'esprit de Balin, atterré. Il avait beau aimer son prince, il lui fallait bien admettre que son entêtement et son fichu caractère faisaient parfois (souvent) son désespoir ! A s'en arracher la barbe à pleines mains !

Dans la cellule voisine de la sienne, Thorin tournait comme un fauve en cage, les mains croisées derrière le dos, ressassant sa hargne. Cet elfe maudit ! Il croyait vraiment obtenir quelque chose de lui au moyen du chantage ? Dans ce cas, il se fourrait son sceptre ridicule dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude ! Et il pouvait bien, tant qu'il y était, se coller ses fausses promesses quelque part !

- Il y a dans la montagne des gemmes que je convoite, moi aussi, avait-il dit.

Ben tiens ! Thorin savait parfaitement de quelles gemmes il parlait et s'il n'avait pas été si furieux, il se serait peut-être souvenu qu'à une époque, une époque déjà si lointaine, il avait désapprouvé la manière dont Thror avait nargué Thranduil avec ces pierreries avant de les lui barboter sous le nez. Mais pour l'heure, il n'avait nulle envie de se souvenir de cela ! Lorsqu'il aurait reconquis SON trésor, Thorin avait la ferme intention de le garder pour lui-même ! C'est à dire, pour Erebor... Il ne se séparerait pas d'une seule pièce, pas d'une seule pierre précieuse, pas du moindre brimborion ! Surtout pas au profit de Thranduil ! Certainement pas ! Et puis quoi, encore ?

- Plutôt crever ! pensa Thorin avec rage.

Les elfes étaient vraiment une sale engeance ! Celui-là tout particulièrement. Oh, Thorin n'avait rien oublié ! Il revoyait encore Thranduil, immobile sur sa monture, au sommet du Promontoire. Regardant impassible Erebor brûler et les survivants, ceux qui avaient pu échapper au dragon, sortir de leur cité, les cheveux roussis et les vêtements encore fumants. Laissant derrière eux tant des leurs qui avaient été et étaient encore (les hurlements, quoi que de moins en moins nombreux, qui émanaient encore de la forteresse en flammes étaient hélas éloquents) la proie du monstre. Dépossédés de tout, réduits à la mendicité.

Thorin sentit son coeur s'embraser de fureur et de ressentiment. Il n'avait rien oublié et il ne pardonnerait jamais ! Jamais ! Ce n'était pas les platitudes hypocrites de Thranduil qui y changeraient quoi que ce soit ! Ce serpent (même dans la moindre de ses attitudes, de ses gestes, de sa manière de ce tenir, il ressemblait à un serpent !) s'imaginait-il vraiment que ses paroles creuses et ses vaines promesses pouvaient encore l'abuser ? Ou bien il s'imaginait pouvoir l'impressionner ? Il aurait fallu plus qu'un elfe et quelques menaces pour cela ! Mille fois maudit soit ce... puisse tout ce qu'il toucherait désormais se déliter en vermine et pourriture ! Puisse-t-il voir à son tour son royaume brûler et se retrouver réduit à rien, réduit à traîner ses semelles sur les routes, le ventre creux !

Evidemment, la raison pour laquelle ces infâmes Oreilles Pointues leur étaient tombées dessus, dans leur maudite forêt, devenait limpide. N'étaient ces fameuses gemmes blanches, ah, ah ! Ils les auraient volontiers laissés dévorer jusqu'au dernier par les araignées géantes !

- Je préférais encore les araignées ! pensa Thorin, rageur.

A ce moment cependant, malgré sa colère, il éprouva un pincement au coeur : le semi-homme avait disparu, il était probablement demeuré dans la forêt, au milieu de ces créatures dégénérées (elles allaient bien avec les elfes, tiens !). Thorin espérait que Bilbon pourrait s'en sortir et retrouver son chemin. Et peut-être retrouver le magicien, qui saurait peut-être - il s'entendait si bien avec les elfes, n'est-ce pas ? - comment les tirer de là. C'était là un bien faible espoir, assurément, mais enfin, si ténu soit-il, il fallait s'y raccrocher. Et pourtant, en cet instant, le roi nain était si furieux qu'il était bien près de maudire le sorcier au même titre que "ses amis" les elfes ! C'était lui, après tout, qui l'avait jeté, avec sa compagnie, sur les traîtres sentiers de cette fichue forêt avant de les abandonner, tel un paquet de vieilles hardes, à tous les sortilèges qui rampaient sous ses arbres. Tu parles d'un guide !

Cependant, la pensée de Thorin revenait sans cesse à Thranduil. Il marmonna encore, entre ses dents, quelques injures bien senties en khuzdul.

- Je vous relâcherai si...

C'est ça. Prends-moi pour une buse ! Comme si je ne savais pas que nul ne peut se fier à un elfe ! Celui-là tout particulièrement. Cela étant, celui qui commandait la troupe qui les avait capturés (il ressemblait vaguement à Thranduil, d'ailleurs, peut-être étaient-ils apparentés. Encore que finalement, tous les elfes se ressemblaient et aucun ne valait seulement la corde pour le pendre !), bref, celui-là était de la même eau (saumâtre). Thorin gardait ses injures en travers de la gorge :

- Non seulement voleur, mais encore menteur !

Tu t'es déjà regardé ?! Celui qui m'a volé MON épée, c'est qui, hein ? Ouais, je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Peut-être offrirait-il Orcrist à son roi, tiens. Eh bien ! Si tel était le cas, Thorin espérait qu'elle lui porterait tout le malheur possible et que quelqu'un finirait par la lui enfoncer jusqu'à la garde en travers des tripes ! Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas perdu tout espoir d'être celui qui le ferait. Et avec quel plaisir ! Et ensuite, il retaillerait un peu plus en pointe les oreilles de l'autre godelureau, celui qui la lui avait prise, cette épée ! Parfaitement !

Cette double perspective, même si pour l'heure elle n'était qu'illusoire, soulagea un peu Thorin qui s'arrêta de tourner comme un fauve en cage et se défit de son manteau, qu'il roula en boule sur l'étroite saillie de pierre qui tenait lieu de siège dans sa prison. Tant qu'à faire, il s'y assit, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Que de temps perdu, encore ! songea-t-il, un peu calmé. Le jour de Durin était tragiquement proche et ils étaient coincés ici... Mais pas question de céder !

Quelques avanies qu'ils doivent encore supporter ! Une nouvelle flambée de colère monta en lui. Oh certes, les elfes ne les avaient pas à proprement parler brutalisés, non. Mais Thorin avait trouvé extrêmement offensant d'être empoigné comme un paquet et entraîné à reculons, puis jeté sans ménagement au fond d'une geôle ! Et après, "ça" prenait des grands airs pour susurrer d'une voix sucrée :

- ... d'un roi à un autre...

Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on traite un roi ! Et ça prouve bien l'inanité de tes paroles ! Mais à quoi bon ressasser cela ? se demanda Thorin. Il avait toujours su que Thranduil n'avait ni parole, ni honneur. Il n'avait, au fond, fait que se trahir lui-même.

- Restez croupir ici, si cela vous chante !

Tu le voudrais bien ! Oh oui, tu aimerais ça ! Mais attends, nous ne sommes pas encore à bout de ressources ! Nous trouverons un moyen, tu verras ! Nous sortirons d'ici.

- Je suis patient, j'attendrai.

En se remémorant les dernières paroles que lui avait adressées son ennemi, Thorin serra les lèvres et croisa ses bras plus étroitement sur son torse. Oh, tu peux attendre ! Tu peux attendre jusqu'à tomber en poussière, Elfe ! Ca ne changera rien de rien ! Ah, tu es patient ! Tant mieux pour toi, parce que l'obstination des nains est proverbiale. Aussi, de la patience il t'en faudra !

Thorin était si bien plongé dans ses pensées amères et furieuses tout ensemble qu'il perdit complètement le fil du temps. Il reprit contact avec ce qui l'entourait quand la voix de Bofur, venant d'une autre cellule non loin de la sienne, résonna dans la grotte :

- Le jour doit être en train de se lever. Ça va bientôt être l'aube.

Ce fut la voix plaintive d'Ori qui répondit :

- Nous n'atteindrons jamais la montagne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si, pensa Thorin en y mettant toute la conviction dont il était capable, si, nous y arriverons ! Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais...

Au même instant, comme un écho à sa pensée, une autre voix familière s'éleva, juste à la grille de sa cellule :

- Vous n'êtes pas piégés ici, non !

Thorin ne fit qu'un bond jusqu'à la porte. Une flamme de joie triomphante s'éleva dans son coeur, une seule pensée occupant son esprit : ses voeux se réalisaient, l'elfe maudit ne l'emporterait pas et en serait pour ses frais !


End file.
